Valentine's Day
by elizgirl531
Summary: Post 'Duchess of Mandalore'. One-shot! Some fluff. Rated K. Padme/Anakin. The couple get a few good minutes of alone time in Padme's office. Read and Review!


Hello… I haven't posted in awhile and I found this from a couple years ago and forgot to post it. I'll try to get back to _Heart Already Won _soon I'm trying for 100 reviews on that one. But if you enjoyed this and like action try my other two stories thanks ;) Please, please review! This is only a one-shot!

P.s. This is Post 'Duchess of Mandalore'. I'm pretty sure that's the end of the three part Mandalorian series. It has been awhile so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Clone Wars; George Lucas does. I just play with his characters and occasionally add my own.

* * *

><p>Padmé and Anakin walk out of the chancellor's office after the small meeting. They notice Obi-wan and Princess Satine stay behind.<p>

"I guess it's just you and me." Padmé said smiling. Anakin grinned, "I wish I had that assignment more often." He said. The couple enters her office and he shut and locked the door. She raised an eyebrow at him out of suspicion and walks over to him slowly.

"Why did you do that?" She asked carefully even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"To avoid the one thing I hate more than sand." He replied. She laughed, "And what would that be?" She asked as she took another small step towards him.

"Getting interrupted like the many times before." He said before they both laughed. He immediately took the opportunity to wrap his arms gently around her small waist.

"I must admit, it does become a bit of a nuisance. Especially because I don't see my husband enough as it is." She said sadly; yet he grinned in despite of it. He slowly bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Padmé welcomed the warm, fuzzy feeling she had been craving for too long. Her hands naturally drifted to Anakin's back as the kiss grew more passionate. They broke away and they gasped for air due to the prolonged absence of oxygen. She looked up and her brown eyes met his icy blue ones.

"It seems too good to be true." He murmured.

"What? Not being interrupted?" She asked with a sense of slight amusement in her voice.

"Alright, yes and no. I just meant you." He said looking at her lovingly.

"Too good to be true though? Who did you think you were kissing?" She teased.

"An angel." He replied smirking. She smiled back and she saw the little boy in the little parts store on Tatooine asking her if she was an angel. The flashback evaporates instantly and she's pulled back to the present. She looks up to eyes locked on hers and reaches up to plant a kiss on his lips. When it had finally had come to this, they both knew enough was _never _enough and to enjoy this bliss while it lasted. They never knew when and if they would see each other again.

He pulls away from the kiss abruptly, leaving Padmé confused. It wasn't like him to just pull away. She didn't hear anyone who might be approaching, but then again, his senses did exceed her own.

"Before I forget," He said as he reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out a small box. "I don't know if I'll see you before then, or if I get interrupted and can't get it to you, but here. Happy Valentine's Day." He said as he handed her the box. She opened it and slowly took a peek inside. She pulled it out for a better way to marvel at it. She sighed; she was touched that he remembered.

"It's a charm for that necklace I made you that you still wear. I saw it as I was passing through shops on Mandalore. It was perfect so I thought of you and secretly bought it." He explained.

"Ani, I love it! It's so beautiful." She sighed.

"A beautiful gift for my beautiful wife." He said proudly. Padmé smiled and pulled him to her. She kissed him all over again and never wanted to let him go. Eventually they parted and she admired her charm again.

"Ani, I feel terrible. I didn't get you anything." She said angry at herself.

"It's fine, really. Our lives meet at unpredictable times. You didn't know if and when you would see me." He said soothingly.

"You didn't know either." She pointed out.

"True, but seeing you if the best present if could have ever gotten today." He said. She gave him a weak smile, but looked down. He tilted her chin up, "Don't feel guilty, angel. I don't think anything of it and you shouldn't either. What would really make me happy is if you wore it and thought of me when I'm not with you." He said. She smiled up at him which made him instantly grin back.

"I promise." She said softly. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>THE END I hope you enjoyed it! Again, this is only a one shot so please leave me tons of reviews and favorite and read other stories of mine and all that jazz. :D Thank-you!<p>

~Love elizgirl531


End file.
